


Hometil Dawn

by Minorine



Category: Homestuck, Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Blood, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Fights, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Snow, Until Dawn Universe, Wendigo
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 16:45:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8109946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minorine/pseuds/Minorine
Summary: « Il tortura l'humain sous les yeux du troll qui n'osait pas bouger. Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Lui en voulait-il encore pour avoir repoussées ses avances ? Les larmes du troll commencèrent à tomber alors qu'il le suppliait d'arrêter, figé par l'horreur qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. La question "pourquoi" se répétait sans cesse dans sa tête comme un carillon mortel. Carillon qui n'allait pas tarder à se décrocher pour ne plus jamais sonner. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il s'avança et frappa le highblood en plein visage. »~L'auteure (John, Rose et Eridan)~





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est inspiré d'un RP de commune alors c'est un peu le fouillis. J'espère tout de même que c'est lisible. Je précise que les paroles des personnages sont au maximum respectées même si j'ai du en enlever certains pour que cela soit plus cohérent. Par conséquent, je n'ai pas rajouté les OCs qui n'auraient fait qu'alourdir l'histoire. Veuillez m'en excuser, surtout la créa' de ces OCs qui sont pourtant formidables !
> 
> Je précise que je n'ai incarné que les personnages de Rose, John et Eridan dans cette histoire, les autres actions sont celles d'autres créa'. Bref, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous espérer une bonne lecture, mais je vous préviens que ce n'est pas très joyeux…
> 
> Ouais, bon, peut-être plus joyeux que ce que j'écris d'habitude…

**Karkat**

Je regarde le paysage défiler depuis ma cabine. Toute cette neige, ça me donne mal au cœur. Pourquoi on est venus s'isoler jusqu'ici d'abord ? Encore cette histoire de maison dans laquelle Nepeta est morte. Ouais, je crois qu'en fait on vient célébrer sa mort, même si ça s'est passé il y a un an déjà. Mais Equius a insisté, et je ne peux pas vraiment refuser de choses à Equius. Parce que s'il fait sa crise, on est tous dans la merde. Depuis un an, il n'a plus Nepeta pour le calmer. J'espère qu'il n'est pas devenu trop violent, ça me ferait mal au cœur de le voir se transformer en Gamzee bis. Tiens, en parlant de l'autre abruti, je me demande bien ce qu'il est en train de faire. Il semble assez passif pour l'instant, regardant la neige comme si c'était le plus beau des miracles. Je sens un long frisson me remonter le long de l'échine alors que je m'approche du bord de la cabine, pour mieux voir.

« J'ai un putain de mauvais pressentiment.

\- T'inquiète, me répond Vriska en sortant son téléphone, on étaient là l'année dernière.

\- Si tu le dis, dis-je, moyennement rassuré. T'arrive à capter ici ?

\- C'est assez merdique mais ça capte un minimum. Ça serait bête qu'une fois là-bas il n'y ai plus de signal, ajoute-t-elle d'un air moqueur, tu ne crois pas ?

\- J'suis sûr qu'il y a des ours dans cette forêt…

\- C'est moi ou il y a un peu beaucoup trop de neige ? Se réveille enfin Gamzee.

\- On est à la montagne, je souffle, Gamzee ! On est à la montagne et il fait putain de froid ! »

Je me frictionne les épaules, commençant à vraiment avoir froid. Je vais docilement me rasseoir sur le siège de la cabine, essayant de me replier le plus possible sur moi-même pour tenter de me réchauffer. C'est pas possible, comment il peut faire aussi froid ? Je suis presque sûr que l'an dernier il faisait carrément moins froid. Je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer convenablement, ça m'énerve ! Je sens soudain quelque chose de chaud se poser sur mes épaules et je relève la tête, surpris. C'est Vriska qui vient de me donner son manteau. Maintenant, elle est en petit pull et je me demande comment elle fait pour ne pas avoir froid comme ça. Elle me donne froid ! Alors je me relève et repose le manteau sur ses épaules.

« J'en ai pas besoin. »

Elle le reprend sans poser de questions mais je l'entends soupirer. Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai dis comme merde encore ? Elle fait chier, à vouloir faire sa maman juste pour prouver qu'elle est une thug et que cette putain de température de merde ne lui fait pas peur. Je me tasse contre Gamzee qui observe toujours béatement la neige, remarquant que Vriska a rangé son portable pour regarder droit devant elle.

« On est presque arrivés, dit-elle d'une voix joyeuse.

\- Ouaiiiiiiis !! lui répond un Gamzee excité comme une puce. »

Génial, je la sens bien encore cette histoire. Avec deux gosses comme ça à mes côtés ça risque d'être long avant d'être au chalet. Bordel, pourquoi j'ai accepté de retourner dans cette vieille maison abandonnée depuis un an. Je soupire en voyant enfin la fin de cette remontée mécanique et commence à me relever. Malheureusement, a cause de l'arrêt brutal de la cabine je manque de me casser la gueule. Gamzee a même pas capté mais il rigole comme un con, Vriska est morte de rire. Je leur fait des fuck avant de sortir de la cabine. Putain, alors là ça commence bien… En ouvrant la porte, le changement de température me glace les os et je me remets à grelotter, n'osant avancer.

« Bordel de merde, pourquoi il doit faire aussi froid !?

\- Car on est à la montagne Karbro. »

J'attrape mes deux valises en grognant. Alors lui putain ! Pour une fois qu'il dit un truc intelligent, il faut que ça soit pour m'envoyer chier. Je prend mon courage à deux mains avant d'avancer, Gamzee me signifiant qu'il me suit et qu'il est derrière moi. J'en ai tellement rien à foutre des états d'âme de ce foutu clown, qu'il me suive ou pas… Quoique, ça me ferait quand même bien chier s'il se paumait dans la nature et qu'il pétait un câble. On ne pourrait plus sortir sans risquer de se faire décapiter.

« Tu veux que je t'aide avec les valises ?

\- Ouais, s'teuplait. »

Je n'ai même pas le temps de lui tendre les valises qu'il me les prend des mains. Je sens déjà un poids quitter mes épaules et je soupire de joie. Je le remercie avant de me remettre à avancer. J'ai hâte d'arriver, je crois que je ne risque pas de survivre longtemps a cause de cette putain de température. On traverse un pont et j'entends Gamzee avoir un mouvement de recul. Je me tourne vers lui et croise ses grands yeux apeurés.

« J'aime pas les ponts.

\- Je vois pas pourquoi.

\- Imagine qu'il casse !

\- T'es vraiment con, pourquoi il casserait maintenant alors qu'il résiste sans doute à bien pire depuis longtemps ?

\- Justement, c'est parce qu'il est vieux ! »

Je termine de passer le pont, tant pis pour lui s'il ne veut pas me suivre je me démerderais pour reprendre ma valise plus tard. Enfin, je suis sûr qu'il veut pas rester tout seul de l'autre côté du pont. Vriska a disparu aussi, je ne sais pas du tout où elle est. Si je commence à perdre tout le monde avant d'arriver, je vais me retrouver seul face à Equius. J'attends donc Gamzee de l'autre côté du pont, priant silencieusement pour que sa crise passagère s'arrête. Malheureusement il n'a pas l'air prêt à me suivre alors je roule des yeux, ennuyé par tant de précautions inutiles.

« Allez, viens au lieu de rester là. »

Je le vois paniquer mais ses jambes s'activent soudain et il traverse le pont en courant. Je fais un facepalm. Dire qu'il pensait le pont fragile, et pourtant il vient de s'y engager en sprintant. D'accord, c'était pour le traverser le plus vite possible, mais il aurait pu trouver autre chose. Il vient me prendre dans ses bras et j'en profite pour lui caresser les cheveux, histoire de le rassurer.

* * *

**Rose**

Dave tremble de tous ces membres, je crois que le froid il ne connaît pas trop ça, chez lui au Texas. Un mince sourire commence à se former sur mes lèvres alors que je me rends compte qu'il n'est pas très couvert. Comme je le pensais, il n'est pas habitué aux grands froids. Pour ma part, j'ai toute la panoplie, et c'est hors de question que je me découvre d'un fil. Même pour mon frère.

« Je ne te savais pas si frileux Dave.

\- Au Texas, il fait beaucoup plus chaud. J'ai juste pas l'habitude.

\- C'est normal, tu es assez peu couvert.

\- Ouais bah bon… »

Une ombre passe juste à côté de moi en braillant comme un petit garçon qui jubile. C'est John, toute cette neige semble l'émoustiller à un point incroyable. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire à cette vision, le comparant malgré moi un enfant heureux devant l'approche de Noël. Je n'ai pas totalement tort quand je l'entends s'extasier face à la neige avant de partir plus loin en riant.

« Ne va pas trop loin, d'accord ? »

Je crois bien qu'il ne m'a pas entendue alors je garde tout de même un œil sur lui. Je ne serais pas étonnée qu'il se perde rien qu'en voulant jouer dans la neige, il faut le surveiller pour ne pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose. Nous arrivons à hauteur de Dirk qui nous attendait depuis tout ce temps, les bras croisés. Il a l'air d'horriblement s'ennuyer.

« Rappelez-moi pourquoi je suis ici ?

\- Je ne sais pas non plus, cher père ectobiologique. Est-ce que vous avez aussi froid que Dave ?

\- Rose, je t'en prie. Le nom de père est tellement pas cool et pas ironique. Appelle-moi Dirk. Et non, ajouta-t-il en tremblotant légèrement, je n'ai pas froid.

\- Je me contenterais de vous appeler de cette façon dorénavant. C'était à prévoir Dave, j'ajoute à l'intention de mon frère en voyant qu'il semble toujours aussi frigorifié. Il va falloir que tu trouves un endroit où t'acheter des habits chauds. Vous aussi, Dirk.

\- Je ne crois pas qu'on en trouvera un. On est dans un endroit paumé. Je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il y ai de la population ici.

\- Effectivement, mais on peut toujours essayer. On devrait peut-être trouver le chalet avant que tu ne te frigorifies.

\- Bonne idée… »

J'entends le plus jeune des Strider soupirer avant de commencer à s'éloigner. Mes sourcils se froncent en fixant son dos et je me rends vite compte qu'il ne me voit pas. Un éternuement provenant de sa bouche me fait vite comprendre que j'ai sous-estimé les effets de l'hiver et la neige sur les types cools. J'interromps donc mon père pour m'adresser à son fils, peu confiante dans le fait que nous sommes très clairement en train de nous séparer les uns des autres.

« Où vas-tu ?

\- Je vais demander à Egbert s'il a pas une écharpe à me prêter. »

Dirk et moi échangeons un regard avant que nous ne haussions les épaules en un bel ensemble. John, je ne sais même pas s'il a réellement prévu d'affaires pour l'hiver. Je n'ai même pas encore eu l'occasion de voir à quoi ressemble sa valise. Le connaissant, elle doit posséder un ordre tellement anarchique que seul lui peut s'y retrouver. Sûrement autant que sa cervelle. Je le fixe alors qu'il semble parler au sol, me rendant compte que John est en train de faire un ange des neiges. Voilà qui ne lui sera pas très utile, sinon le frigorifier encore plus. J'espère qu'il ne se transformera pas en glaçon avant d'arriver. J'avance vers eux, me disant que plus vite nous serons au chaud, moins vite nous aurons des glaçons pour meilleurs amis. Je dépasse les deux garçons qui semblent être en grande discussion à propos de valise. Tiens, sûrement en avait-il amenée une finalement.

« Vous venez ? leur lançais-je. Nous allons essayer de remonter au chalet.

\- Ok Lalonde.

\- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais ?

\- Je sais. R O S E.

\- Merci Dave.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Oh, dommage… On ne peut pas faire un bonhomme de neige ?

\- Plus tard. Nous aurons tout le temps lorsque nous serons installés.

\- On a même pas de carotte de toute façon, soupire Dave.

\- Bluh…

\- T'inquiète bro, on trouvera un truc. On fera avec les moyens du bord. »

Ils finissent par suivre jusqu'au chalet. Je suis heureuse d'enfin y arriver sans encombres, j'avais tellement d'appréhension quant à perdre les autres dans ces bois. Aucun d'eux ne se serait senti en sécurité en pleine nuit. J'entre prudemment en me rendant compte que l'une des fenêtre n'a plus de vitre. J'en viens même à m'interroger sur l'anormalité de ce fait. Une personne arrive peu après nous, l'air imposante, mais morte de froid malgré tout. Elle salue la salle d'un air charmeur. Comme personne ne semble lui répondre, je le salue à mon tour poliment avant d'entendre la voix de Gamzee dire qu'il a trouvée une planche de Ouija. J'ai très envie de voir ce qu'il en est, mais Dave vient de pousser un cri de détresse depuis la cuisine. Voilà qui marque qu'il a grand besoin de sa grande sœur. Je me dirige donc vers la cuisine d'un pas qui se veut tranquille. Il est devant le frigo et semble affreusement catastrophé. Enfin, autant que puisse l'être un coolkid bien entendu.

« Mon dieu. Non…

\- Un problème, Dave ?

\- Y'a pas de jus de pomme ici. Comment je fais moi ? »

Je fouille dans ma valise, songeant qu'en grande sœur raisonnable, j'avais déjà en quelque sorte songé à cette éventualité. Je commence à sortir quelques bouteilles de jus de pomme et les mets dans les bras de mon frère. Il ne semble pas tout de suite comprendre, ses sourcils veulent tout dire. Et bon sang, pour m'y connaître, je m'y connais bien en sourcils.

« Pour une fois, j'ai pensé à toi.

\- Tu me sauves la vie !

\- Mais de rien très cher frère. Pour une fois, nous avons des intérêts communs.

\- Je crois bien que c'est l'un des seuls.

\- Cette affirmation est la preuve d'une flagrante homosexualité.

\- No homo Rose. »

Je le vois reculer doucement comme si j'avais mis le doigt sur quelque chose qu'il considérerait comme gênant. Bien bien bien Dave, il semblerait que je puisse encore creuser dans cette voie. Même en disant des choses de manière sarcastique, tu seras mal à l'aise alors autant continuer cette petite discussion. Je vois finalement John passer par la case cuisine, à croire qu'il cherchait quelque chose. Je constate que je n'avais pas tort lorsqu'il vole l'une des bouteilles de jus de pomme directement dans les bras de Dave et s'en va en courant. Je ris doucement, alors que mon frère garde les lèvres pincées. Trop peu ironique à son goût je pense.

« Il verra quand il reviendra lui… Sérieusement, en quoi c'est une preuve d'homosexualité ?

\- Il est des choses qui ne se disent en public.

\- Bah si tu veux on en parle quelque part d'autre ?

\- Si tu insistes. Je parlais de ton intérêt flagrant pour l'appareil reproducteur masculin, ce qui n'est nullement mon cas.

\- Qui te dit ça.

\- Parce que ce n'est pas un point commun non plus, je ne suis obsédée par l'anatomie masculine.

\- Pff… »

Je ne tarde pas à retourner voir les autres, à présent quelque peu lassée du comportement de mon frère. Il ne m'amuse bizarrement plus. Effectivement, c'est étrange, moi qui d'ordinaire adore le titiller à ce sujet. Il faudrait que je réflexionne sur mon attitude.

* * *

**Karkat**

Voilà, on est devant le chalet. Au bout de quelques mètres durant lesquels je n'arrêtais pas de faire des pauses parce que mon sac était vraiment trop lourd pour moi, Gamzee a décidé de prendre tous les bagages. Je lui avais dit que ce n'était pas la peine, mais il m'a donné un argument de choix : je l'ai aidé à traverser le pont. Youpi. Est-ce que je peux vraiment lutter contre ça ? Non, je n'ai pas envie de débattre trois heures sur un truc aussi débile. Et puis, comme ça je suis débarrassé de toute cette merde. J'ai vraiment prit trop de fringues, on dirait une meuf. Je regarde par la fenêtre, me rendant compte qu'il n'y a pas de lumière, que dalle. Moi qui pensais que Vriska serait arrivée avant nous par un raccourci quelconque, il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Je me tourne vers Gamzee.

« Tu penses qu'on est les premiers ?

\- Sûrement. »

J'approche ma main de la poignée et commence à la tourner avec espoir. Je galère un petit moment pour trouver le sens dans lequel elle se tourne puisque bon, c'est une vieille poignée et elle semble un peu rouillée, mais je n'arrive toujours pas à l'ouvrir. Malgré tous mes efforts, elle reste close et j'entends Gamzee approcher.

« C'est putain de fermé.

\- Ça devait être ouvert ?

\- Je sais pas, mais j'veux pas rester dans le froid.

\- Reste là, je vais chercher une autre entrée. »

Je le vois poser les valises et s'exécuter, pendant que moi j'en profite pour rester contre la porte, une valise collée devant moi, dans le but de me confondre avec le bois. Ouais, je sais, c'est bizarre, mais peut-être que comme ça j'aurais moins froid. Je le vois revenir après quelques minutes, la mine réjouie, après l'avoir entendu hurler qu'un miracle s'était produit. Je roule des yeux, essayant de me dire que c'est normal. Mais je ne veux surtout pas entendre parler de ses putains de miracles. Les miracles, ça n'existe pas. Je me relève alors, décidant de faire un peu d'exercice pour tenter de me réchauffer, encore une fois. Il a trouvé une fenêtre ouverte et je le vois essayer de passer au travers, ce qu'il arrive à faire sans soucis avant de me tendre la main pour m'aider à passer aussi. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour tenter à mon tour d'atteindre la fenêtre avant de me rendre compte que nous avons oublié quelque chose.

« Et les valises ?

\- On ouvrira la porte de l'intérieur pour les prendre, dit-il avant de me hisser à l'intérieur de la pièce. Il fait noir ici… »

Je reste un petit moment sans rien dire, mes yeux s'habituant bien vite à l'obscurité. Au moment où j'estime y voir assez clair, j'attrape la main de Gamzee et commence à avancer dans la maison, jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mon moirail ne dit rien, se laissant guider, et je sens sa main se resserrer doucement dans la mienne, comme s'il avait peur. Ça serait bête, c'est la maison d'Equius et on sait tous qu'elle est loin d'être hantée ou quoi. On connaît cette maison, donc si je me souviens bien il y a un interrupteur pas très loin d'ici. Je tâtonne doucement le mur non loin de moi avant d'arriver enfin à trouver une lumière qui s'allume. Je bats des paupières pour ne pas être ébloui mais je me sens tout de même vachement fier d'avoir trouvé l'interrupteur tout seul. Gamzee semble aussi de cet avis puisqu'il m'applaudit comme si j'étais un dieu.

« Oh ! Bravo Bro ! Je vais chercher les valises. »

Je profite du fait qu'il soit parti pour prendre place sur le canapé, soupirant d'aise. Voilà une putain de bonne chose de faite ! En plus, il fait bien meilleur à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Il faudrait que je vois si la télé marche, peut-être que je pourrais mettre deux ou trois romcoms quand on sera parfaitement installés. Je l'entends ouvrir la porte mais il ne la referme pas. Je m'en rends compte à cause du courant d'air qui vient me chatouiller. Je m'apprête à me relever pour lui hurler dessus quand je vois qu'il s'est immobilisé devant la porte, comme s'il avait entendu un drôle de bruit. Je décide finalement de ne pas m'en occuper outre-mesure. Ce mec entend des voix, il aura vite terminé son délire de taré drogué au Faygo. Il faut vraiment qu'il arrête cette merde. Je le vois finalement revenir, et je vérifie que cette fois il ai bien fermé la porte avant de replonger la tête dans les oreillers parfumés.

« Je pose où les valises ?

\- Où tu veux, on s'en branle. »

Il pose les valises à côté du canapé et je me dis que ce n'était peut-être pas le meilleur endroit possible pour tout ce que j'ai amené. Mes pauvres romcoms sont à présent exposés à la vision de tous, tout comme la totalité de mes fringues. Ouais, enfin, en admettant que quelqu'un ai la mauvaise idée d'ouvrir les valises. Je fais un bond en sentant que Gamzee se laisse lourdement tomber à côté de moi sur le canapé et je grogne. Il ne pouvait pas trouver un autre endroit pour s'installer ?

« Faudrait aller voir les chambres. »

Je saute de nouveau sur mes pieds, le regardant avec les yeux tout brillants. Hors de question qu'il me contre-dise !

« J'veux la plus grande !

\- Je prends la deuxième plus grande alors, réplique-t-il en s'éloignant vers les chambres… Oh ! »

Je me relève en m'étirant, me rendant soudain compte que Gamzee a aperçu quelque chose d'étrange. Je vais le rejoindre rapidement avant que l'idée de faire une connerie ne lui vienne à l'esprit.

« Quoi ?

\- Il y a vraiment peu de meubles ici ! »

Je recommence à claquer des dents en approchant de l'endroit où Gamzee s'est arrêté pour poser mes valises. Passant la porte de la chambre, je le vois fixer béatement la fenêtre ouverte comme si c'était un miracle. Je me précipite pour aller la fermer, ne voulant pas que le chauffage tourne pour rien.

« Qui a eu l'idée de laisser la fenêtre ouverte ?! Je vais tuer l'abruti qui a fait ça ! »

Je continue un petit moment de ruminer ma mauvaise humeur avant de redescendre une fois tout en ordre dans ma chambre. En vérifiant le lit, je me suis rendu compte qu'il était double. J'espère qu'il y a assez de place pour qu'on dorme tous dans notre propre lit, c'est hors de question que je le partage avec qui que ce soit, surtout si ça doit être quelqu'un que je ne peux pas voir en peinture. Je me rends vite compte que Vriska a squatté le canapé et qu'elle s'est installée. Il y a Tavros aussi, mais il n'a pas l'air très décidé dans ce qu'il doit faire. Je suppose qu'il est encore traumatisé par ce que lui a fait Vriska pour l'approcher. A sa place, je pense que j'aurais eu la même réaction.

Je vois Gamzee remonter, il venait visiblement de la cave. Je l'interroge du regard avant de me rendre compte qu'il a l'air malheureux. Il remarque enfin que je l'observe et secoue négativement la tête.

« Je crois qu'il ne faudrait pas aller à la cave.

\- Ah non, commence pas à dire de la merde comme ça, je sais que tu veux me faire putain de flipper mais cette fois t'y arriveras putain de pas.

\- Il n'y a pas de lumière… »

Je ne l'écoute déjà plus, je suis retourné dans le salon où les autres ont commencé à arriver. Je vois que Vriska commence à prendre ses aises sur le canapé et je grogne. Putain mais merde, ils ont pas encore capté que si j'avais posées mes valises là c'est pour ne pas avoir à choisir une chambre ? Ce canapé est à moi putain, et personne ne me le volera. Je me mets face à elle, les bras croisés. Elle ne lève même pas la tête vers moi, trop occupée à s'affaler sur le canapé pour en prendre toute la place. Je grogne.

« Vire, c'est mon putain de canapé. »

Elle me regarde enfin, du coin de l’œil, et je vois un sourire narquois se dessiner sur son visage.

« Même pas en rêve.

\- Fait de la place au moins ! »

Je sors tous mes romcoms et essaye de les mettre sur le canapé mais Vriska n'a pas l'air de cette avis, elle grogne un peu mais finit par faire de la place pour que je m'assois. Peut-être que finalement elle aime bien les romcoms elle aussi.

« Tu vas mettre un de tes films de romance ?

\- C'est pas pour rien que je les ai putain d'amenés ! »

Je la vois alors se désintéresser d'un coup de moi et revenir à son téléphone en soupirant. Ok, j'ai compris, à ses yeux mes romcoms puent. Et bien je les verrais tout seul mes putain de romcoms, merde hein ! J'entends de nouveau la voix de Gamzee, il semble avoir trouvé quelque chose. Je crois qu'il est redescendu à ma cave, sa voix vient de là. Décidément, ses actions sont tellement décousues que je ne cherche même plus à en comprendre la logique.

« Oh, un Ouija ! »

Rien à foutre de son truc, les romcoms c'est mille fois plus intéressant. Je m'installe et prépare tout ce qu'il faut pour que le romcom démarre. J'ai opté pour _You're The Worst_ , quoi de mieux qu'un peu de comédie pour commencer ? La série est de Stephen Falk, elle ne peut être que bien, et je le sais pour avoir regardés les épisodes de la série au moins dix fois chacun. Mais, alors que je mets tranquillement sur play, un crétin que je ne connais que trop bien vient s'incruster à côté de moi. John fucking Egbert. Je fais comme si je ne l'avais pas vu, je me concentre sur mon film.

« C'est quoi comme film ?

\- Un romcom.

\- C'est quoi le titre ?

\- _You're the worst_. Tu vois, c'est une putain de série où le type est écrivain mais il aime pas les autres, il se préfère lui-même et un jour bah il rencontre une nana qui fait le contraire elle s'aime pas du tout au point de se détruire toute seule. On sait pas pourquoi mais ces deux crétins tombent amoureux et c'est pas viable parce que c'est des gens toxiques surtout l'un pour l'autre et-

\- Je sors, soupire Vriska en m'interrompant, qui vient avec moi ?

\- Je viens avec toi, je veux faire un bonhomme de neige !

\- Cooooooool !

\- Par contre, tu as une carotte pour faire le nez ?

\- Carotte ? Non.

\- Dommage… Oh, je sais ! Attend, je reviens. »

Putain de bordel de merde, mais j'ai même pas fini de lui expliquer ma série qu'il veut déjà se barrer. Il est impossible ce con, pourquoi il est si sûr que la série va le faire chier ? Elle est putain de géniale cette série, surtout le moment où ils s'embrassent après une longue dispute parce que la nana l'avait quitté pour une embrouille pas claire. Je grommelle dans ma barbe qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, moi je reste ici pour regarder mon putain de romcom. Ils savent pas ce qu'ils vont louper ces connards.

* * *

**John**

Toute cette neige, c'est incroyable ! Depuis le temps que je rêvais de faire un bonhomme de neige, je crois que mon heure de gloire est enfin arrivée ! Je dépasse mes amis en criant de joie, trop content de me déplacer en projetant de la neige partout sur mon chemin. Mais je n'avais pas prévu que la neige glissait autant avant de me casser la figure. Rose m'avait prévenu de faire attention, mais là ça me donne plus envie de rire que de me mettre à pleurer. Toute cette neige sur mon visage, c'est froid mais ça fait tellement longtemps que je n'en ai pas eue chez moi que je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureux de la sentir. Je me mets sur le dos et commence à agiter mes petits bras dans la neige, formant un ange dans l'étendue blanche. Ça donne froid, mais bon sang ce que c'est agréable !

J'entends soudain un drôle de bruit à côté de mon bras, c'est la manche de ma doudoune qui frotte contre un objet coupant. Un objet qui est en train de méchamment l’abîmer. Je me redresse, de la neige plein les cheveux, pour remarquer qu'il s'agit d'une clé. Sûrement est-elle tombée d'un sac sans faire attention. Je crois que c'est la clé du chalet. Enfin, après, ce n'est pas comme si c'était marqué dessus. Je vais quand même attendre un peu avant de le dire aux autres, je veux profiter de la neige.

Je vois soudain une tête se pencher au-dessus de moi, ses lunettes trop reconnaissables pour m'être inconnues. Je souris de toutes mes dents.

« Oh, salut bro ! Tu veux faire un ange des neiges avec moi ?

\- Ça pourrait être ironique. Mais avant, t'aurais pas une écharpe à me prêter ?

\- Euh… Oh, si ! Dans ma valise ! Mais je crois qu'elle est tout au fond, désolé…

\- Hey, c'est pas grave bro. On verra ça après alors. »

Je vois soudain d'autres personnes arriver à ma hauteur alors que je me redresse doucement. C'est Rose et Dirk, je leur offre un grand sourire auquel Rose est la seule à répondre. Je m'en doutais de toute manière, les types cools ne sourient pas souvent.

« Vous venez ? nous lance-t-elle. Nous allons essayer de remonter au chalet.

\- Ok Lalonde.

\- Tu peux m'appeler par mon prénom, tu sais ?

\- Je sais. R O S E.

\- Merci Dave.

\- Je t'en prie.

\- Oh, dommage… On ne peut pas faire un bonhomme de neige ?

\- Plus tard. Nous aurons tout le temps lorsque nous serons installés.

\- On a même pas de carotte de toute façon, soupire Dave.

\- Bluh…

\- T'inquiète bro, on trouvera un truc. On fera avec les moyens du bord. »

Je lui offre un grand sourire et, avant de vraiment bien le réaliser, bah on arrive au chalet. La première chose que je fais est de lancer un bonjour retentissant à toutes les personnes qui sont dans le salon, vu que je les connais toutes. Vriska fait mine de relever un peu la tête de son téléphone, c'est bien la seule, je croise son regard une fraction de secondes avant que le mien ne dérape sur la télé et Karkat qui est en train de mettre l'un de ses nombreux films, très certainement. J'attends qu'il appuie sur play pour venir m'incruster à côté de lui. Il ne grogne même pas, je crois que ça veut dire qu'il aime bien ma compagnie en fait. Je devrais engager la conversation. Alors…

« C'est quoi comme film ?

\- Un romcom.

\- C'est quoi le titre ?

\- _You're the worst_. Tu vois, c'est une putain de série où le type est écrivain mais il aime pas les autres, il se préfère lui-même et un jour bah il rencontre une nana qui fait le contraire elle s'aime pas du tout au point de se détruire toute seule. On sait pas pourquoi mais ces deux crétins tombent amoureux et c'est pas viable parce que c'est des gens toxiques surtout l'un pour l'autre et-

\- Je sors, soupire Vriska en m'interrompant, qui vient avec moi ?

\- Je viens avec toi, je veux faire un bonhomme de neige !

\- Cooooooool !

\- Par contre, tu as une carotte pour faire le nez ?

\- Carotte ? Non.

\- Dommage… Oh, je sais ! Attend, je reviens. »

Je me lève et entends Karkat grogner quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Tant pis, là je n'ai aucune envie d'entrer dans un débat avec lui, surtout qu'il a l'air totalement à fond sur sa série. Je passe dans la cuisine où je vois Dave et Rose en grande discussion, comme chaque fois qu'il parle à Rose en fait. Je plisse le nez, me faufile discrètement derrière Dave et pique l'une de ses bouteilles pleines de jus de pomme avant de courir hors de la salle, faisant signe à Vriska que c'est bon, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

« Voilà, on peut y aller ! »

Elle rit un peu en voyant la bouteille de jus de pomme pleine et finit par me suivre dehors, refermant la porte derrière elle. C'est parti pour faire un super bonhomme de neige, je suis sûr qu'on va bien s'amuser.


End file.
